Hear The Sound
by AnimalCops
Summary: Out on the field, Tseng meets an Angel that rescued him from the battlefield.


_**A/N from A.C.: This is a gift-fic for Momma Kat aka Kickcows. She's helped me alot in the past week even when she had to deal with her own shit. Thank you, Momma Kitty. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you.**_

_**Told in Tseng's POV. **_

_**Song: Hear the Sound by Eyeshine**_

_You can line us up, across foreign lands, _

_Our future is hazy but we'll do what we can,_

_Can you even imagine our possibilities?_

_I dare you to stand, I swear that I can... _

Closing my eyes, I sucked in a deep breath. I could smell the gunpowder and the blood all around me and it was starting to make me dizzy. Trapped in this war with Wutai, over what? Over nothing but worthless energy. I don't want to fight against my own home country...

I opened my eyes and peeked over the protective wall I had found. I was positive it was the remains of a Wutaiian home.

As a Turk-in-training, I was sent to the battlefield to be sure I could protect the president. If I could survive on the front, then I was one step closer to becoming the Director. They said I had somewhat of an advantage though. I'm Wutaiian, so my countrymen think I'm on their side. The SOLDIERs all know me and wouldn't harm me since the president would chop off their heads.

To be completely honest... I'm so happy to be away from that man for a while.

I hate him.

I'd rather die here, today, then go back and deal with that man.

_Hear the sound of a thousand voices, _

_Of a thousand nations rising all around, _

_Can't block us out, no soldiers, no fortress, _

_Can you hear us now? Can you hear the sound? _

I let out a cry as I felt a sharp pain dart through my body. It came from my leg, I looked down and saw the blood spilling from a fresh bullet wound. I began to fall backwards, my vision growing hazy, mind swimming.

_Whatever their reasons to crush our hearts, _

_We're carried by wings of heaven, no stopping us, _

_Growing inside us a glorious light,_

_You can only imagine right now it's our life!_

Time had passed, I knew that much. I cracked my eyes open only to see a white tiled ceiling. Turning my head slowly, I looked to the side, curtains surrounded me and I was lying on a hospital bed. I was careful when sitting up and I pulled the curtain aside.

"You're awake?"

I looked for the source of that voice and immediately felt a heat rise to my cheeks. "Yeah..."

Standing before me was the most beautiful woman I had ever see in my life. Her shining red hear was in two braids that hung over her shoulders and her eyes shined in the light of the hospital with a certain hint of mischievousness. She giggled softly and held a clipboard to her chest, her arms crossed over it to hold it in place. "How're you feeling?"

"I... fine..."

"Well, yeah. But I asked how you're feeling." She giggled again.

I could feel my blush get darker. "I feel... sleepy..?"

She leaned closer to me, giggling still, "Is that a question or a statement, soldier-boy?"

"Hey, what's your name?" _Good job, Tseng. Completely change subjects._

"I'm Thexinarke. You can just call me Thexi. Can I ask your name?"

"Tseng.." I blushed, thinking of how I was obviously not Midgarian. I really hope she was honestly being kind to me.

She smiled kindly, "That's such a pretty name."

"Thank you..."

I could feel my heart swell; I think this is what true love feels like...

_We'll cut what stands before us, _

_We'll cut through anything,_

_Our minds we're made to think of more than simple things!_

_Can you hear us now?_

_Can you hear the sound?_

She discharged me from the hospital that day and I swore that she had a look of sadness when she helped me fill out paperwork.

"Tseng, do you live here? In Wutai, I mean...?"

I shook my head, "No.. As shocking as it is, I live in Midgar, Upper Plate." _Shit-fuck. That came out much more snarky than I wanted it to be..._

She covered her mouth with one hand and blushed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to insult you!"

"Oh, you didn't." I quickly replied, "I didn't mean that to sound as harsh as it did. I'm just not used to getting those questions from cut- … uh, from people that work at a hospital."

"Hey, that's not what you were going to say." She signed her name at the bottom of the hospital forms and arched a thin brow at me, "What were you going to say?"

"Um..."

"Be honest with me, Tseng."

"'Cute girls'..." I mumbled under my breath, nearly dying from embarrassment.

"You think I'm cute?" She blushed, "Really?"

"Really." I nodded, taking the crude wooden crutch that the hospital gave me and standing up from my seat, "I wouldn't lie about that."

"Well," Thexi smiled softly at me and walked around the desk she was sitting at. "I think you're pretty cute too." She leaned over and kissed my cheek gently. "I wouldn't lie about it either."

_Hear the sound of a thousand voices, _

_Of a thousand nations rising all around, _

_Can't block us out, no soldiers, no fortress, _

_Can you hear us now? Can you hear the sound?_

My heart pounded in my chest and I was sure I was going to die. I met with her eyes and blushed even more, "Thexi..."

"Hey, I'll look you up when I go back to Midgar to work in the hospital. Okay?"

I nodded slowly, almost positive that my heart was going to jump from my chest, "Okay... I'll be at the ShinRa building.. don't forget me?"

"I doubt I could." She giggled, "I don't meet many men by tripping over them on the battlefield."

Okay. Okay, _now_, I was sure I was going to die.

Or maybe, this noise, the sound of my heart pounding, thumping against my ribcage... Maybe this is love.

My Gaia... I love her.


End file.
